A New Alliance
by Shadoweye12
Summary: A new group of transformers has appeared, they are not loyal to either the Autobots, or the Decepticons. Both sides now in a shaky alliance to try and counter this new threat and prevent two races from going extinct, however with hundreds dead, and many more enemies on their way, they may need some extra help. (Possible ArceexSoundwave in the future, and potentially others).
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: The New Alliance

Chapter 1 The New Development

Optimus Prime stared in great regret as he stared at the burning remains of what was half of Jackson. To Optimus's right Megatron stood, while he cared less for human life, he suffered great damage from the battle that resulted in the destruction of half of Jackson. And the amazing part was that Megatron was actually not directly responsible for any of it, in fact he was actually attempting to stop the damage. The Autobots, and Decepticons stood side by side staring at the smoldering wreckage of bodies, Cybertronian dead, and burning buildings.

"How did it come to this" Optimus Prime said sadly as he could only watch as the United States Military searched for any survivors, and attempted to put out the fires.

Megatron only looked at Optimus Prime quietly, while again he held little to no remorse for the dead humans, he could only grieve over the huge number of dead Vehicons, and Seekers that once made up the vast majority of his Decepticon army. Those that were not his followers were part of a new group, a group that now threatened both Autobots, Decepticons, and humans alike. Much of the dead unknown enemies were basically Cybertronian like dogs, who in turn were seemingly pets to some unsavoury masters.

The hundreds of dogs that swarmed Jackson were easy enough to kill if there weren't so many of them that many Decepticons were chewed to shreds from the sheer number of them, those that weren't eaten alive had to face off against the dogs handlers who weren't short on fighting skills themselves and deighted in taking the heads of the Cybertronians they killed, and carrying skewers of hundreds of dead humans before they disappeared into the slowly setting sun.

"Optimus" Rachet said as he stepped up to Optimus Prime.

"What is it Rachet?" Optimus asked.

"I cannot as of yet confirm whether Jack and the others are safe, and Arcee is still missing" Rachet explained.

"I see" Optimus replied. "You ok Megatron?" Optimus asked Megatron who seemed shocked at the results of the huge battle.

"E-even I have my limits Prime" Megatron finally replied. "There were so few of us as it was, I had hundreds of followers, many more are still in space, but even they are few in number" Megatron continued.

Optimus looked at the strangely grieving warlord, he had never shown grief for the loss of his followers before, it was strange that he was doing so now.

"And now the vast majority of my followers here on earth, dead, I now have more injured than alive, let along those that can help heal them" Megatron continued. "If I had lost them to you Autobots then I wouldn't have worried so much, just another statistic to this eons long war that we've had. But I lose them to a whole new set of enemies, ones who don't even acknowledge either you or me".

"I'm sorry for your losses Megatron" Optimus said putting a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"Soundwave was in the middle of that Optimus, my most trusted officer, and someone who has been with me since the very beginning, and now I wouldn't be here if he didn't step in the middle of all that to save my life" Magatron said somberly.

Off in the distance a cry could be heard saying that some survivors were found, the Cybertronians all raced to the location careful not to squish anyone on their way there.

"Who is it?" Optimus asked one of the military soldiers who was directing the crowd.

"A couple of robots like yourselves" the soldier explained.

As soldiers and construction equipment quickly uncovered the large pile of rocks skyscraper debris and dead transformer bodies piled on top of each other quickly the body of Soundwave was revealed, his body armor covered in dents and hundreds of bite marks from the robotic dogs, he was also crouching over something or in this case some people.

"Soundwave?" Megatron exclaimed seeing his trusted third in command still alive and in somewhat capable condition.

Soundwave only just managed to glance over to see Megatron and the Autobots standing nearby before he nodded and painfully rolled his body off to one side thankfully avoiding any military personnel. But underneath him layed an unconscious Arcee who much like Soundwave is covered in dents and bites only with Jack, Raf, Miko and their families safely within Arcee's curled body and semi-crushed arms.

"Arcee!? Jack! Miko! Raf!" Optimus cried, calling their names as he turned his attention to each one.

"Optimus? What happened?" Jack asked his eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight, and still obviously woozy from the lack of oxygen.

"We have very little idea as who what happened, but I'm glad that you have survived" Optimus said.

"G-good to see you too Optimus" Jack sighed as he was finally able to catch a breath of fresh air in probably hours.

"RACHET!" Optimus cried calling for their medic.

"KNOCKOUT!" Megatron cried doing the same.

Both medics raced over to see the semi-conscious Soundwave, the unconscious Arcee and the kids and their families .

"Get them to the medbay, and fast" Megatron ordered referring to Arcee as well.

Optimus stared at Megatron for the second time today having Megatron show more concern than actually expected.

"Too many of us have already died Prime, and if Soundwave saved one of yours it's only another Cybertronian still alive as far as I'm concerned" Megatron explained.

The group watched as the military took Jack and the others away in ambulances, while Rachet and Knockout took Arcee and Soundwave to the Nemisis hovering in the sky nearby as it was the closest facility with the largest amount of supplies and equipment.

Optimus and Megatron turned away to continue watching the rescue efforts when a dark car drove up to the Cybertronians, and out of the car stepped Agent Fowler, looking even more sour than ever, only this time, with deep regret and pain for the tragedy.

"Agent Fowler" Optimus announced.

"Optimus" Fowler sighed.

"What is it?" Optimus asked knowing that Agent Fowler wouldn't have shown up unless he had something important to discuss.

"Aside from the hundreds dead, or missing, half a city destroyed, and now the entire world wondering what's going on." Fowler explained simply.

"We have no idea what is going on" Optimus sighed as that was the only answer he was able to give anyone all day.

"I know cause as far as any government was concerned any conflict that was happening was between you autobots and decpitcons" Fowler said glancing at Megatron. "What is it you do know?"

"Only that that was a small fraction of what is yet to come" Optimus said.

"And how do you know that?" Fowler said.

Optimus only glanced at Megatron who looked rather solemn.

"Well?" Fowler asked folding his arms.

"We Decepticons only found out about them three hours before the attack, but we only knew OF them not about them until half an hour before the attack" Megatron began earning a quizzical look from Fowler.

"We found out that these are a vast group of hunters, but of Cybertronian decent, they're an ancient group of oil hunters, or for you fleshies 'Blood Hunters'"Megatron explained. "They care for nothing except death and destruction, the reasons why are completely unknown even to me, however what I can say is that we found that this attack party originated from a number of planets a fair distance from here outside your solar system. Even further away from Cybertron, so the war between us hasn't even reached them yet"

"Is that all?" Fowler asked.

"That's all I know" Megatron said quietly.

"So how do you know that there is still more to come aside from the fact that many of the dog handlers got away?" Fowler asked again but this time throwing it out as a general question.

"Ancient texts spoke of this group having a seriously complicated hierarchy" Optimus began. "The lower end of the hierarchy would send a scouting party or a large group of dogs and hunters to scout the area, later when deemed a fertile hunting ground they would send in more groups but their purpose is to destroy. If the first group fails then they send a second, then a third and so on until they either deem the location no longer a fertile ground or if enough of them were killed to no longer make losses worth it".

"And this proves that they will come back how?" Fowler asked.

"Because hunting other species to extinction was recorded to be a favorite past time to them, but if they can provide a fight they will certainly be back because they also deeply enjoy the fight" Optimus added.

Normally this is where Fowler would argue that this fault could be the fault of the Cybertronians being on earth but considering he heard the reports of hundreds of dead humans being carried off by these same 'Blood Hunters' accusing the transformers of drawing them here would be rather pointless as the Blood Hunters would be back for more humans anyway. Fowler could only look back at the Transformers and say…

"The United Nations is holding an emergency meeting to discuss what is happening but they needed more information, thank-you" Fowler sighed as he got back in the car and drove away.

Megatron watched the vehicle disappear in the distance before he turned to Optimus. "Come Optimus, let's see if there is anyone else still alive" and at that the two left in a hopeful search for anymore survivors.

**Three Days Later**

The Nemisis hung in the air above the large Plateau that was the Autobots secret hid out but with the Nemesis heavily damaged, and Megatron all but lost the will to continue the war with the hundreds of Decepticon dead, and the barley functional Autobots, secrets between the two groups quickly became scarce.

Three days and only a handful more transformers were found alive, but the medical bays in both the Nemisis and the old silo were over flowing with the injured, Knockout and Rachet were tirelessly sharing information, resources, and skills to try and get as many through this as possible. While several Decepticons and a few of the Autobots have managed to make a full recovery the over flowing injured and still recovering was enough to keep Megatron in a sour mood.

Rachet walked up to Megatron to give him an update on Soundwave.

"Soundwave is recovering well, but he still has a lot of damage to his armor and internal structure, he will still be out of commission for a while" Rachet explained.

"Has he regained consciousness?" Megatron asked.

"Not since going into stasis four days ago" Rachet replied.

"Very well" Megatron sighed, relieved to hear his third in command was alright but was upset that he hadn't fully recovered.

Optimus was watching over Arcee who hadn't awakened yet since that day, yet her vitals are stable and she is recovering, but the damage from the crushing debris was so extensive combined with the numerous robotic dog bites made recovery very slow.

Rachet walked over to Optimus after reporting to Megatron about Soundwave's condition.

"Optimus, Arcee is recovering but with energon supplies being stretched thin as it is, it will be a painfully slow recovery" Rachet explained noting that even with the large supplies of energon, and synthetic energon with both the Autobots and Decepticons supplies and manufacturing combined it was still stretched pretty thin.

"Thanks my friend, will more recover soon?" Optimus asked.

"Several are looking to recover shortly and be off stasis and direct energon supply but we still have tens more that will be a while yet for recovery" Rachet explained.

As they continued to talk with Megatron eventually joining the conversation about what to do for more energon supplies and production of synthetic energon, they heard the elevator hum to life signalling that someone was coming down.

The three waited to see who would grace them with their presence when Fowler stepped out of the Elevator.

"Agent Fowler, you're back" Optimus said.

"I am, but not for long, and neither are you two" Fowler said pointing to Optimus and Megatron.

"Why's that?" Megatron asked.

"Cause we're going to Siberia Russia" Fowler answered.

"And why are we going there?" Optimus asked.

"Cause after the UN meeting the Russian President told our President to have you guys" Fowler said pointing to the two head bots again. "To come over, he had something he really wanted to show you guys apparently"

Hearing Fowler's uncertainty but since the American President agreed there was nothing to stop them from going over to visit.

"Very well, we will be there shortly via Ground Bridge" Optimus said as he motioned for Megatron to follow him.

Rachet quickly punched in the co-ordinates given to him by Fowler, and the familiar green aura of the Ground Bridge sprang to life. Unsure of what to expect the two bots walked through the portal only to find themselves on the other side, in a deep underground bunker, with both the Russian President and the American President and their entourages with them.

"Presidents" Optimus said making a slight bow to show respect to the two leaders of the two most powerful countries on Earth.

"Good to finally meet you Optimus Prime" the American President said standing tall with the Russian President beside him.

"It is good to see you two despite the circumstances" Optimus began with Megaton hanging back a few meters behind Optimus. "But what was it that you brought us here to see?"

"Right this way" The Russian President said through a heavy accent.

As they walked down further into the bunker, they saw an array of weapons lining the walls on both sides of the bunker, everything from tanks, to planes dating back since the first world war.

"Do not tell me you brought us here to show us the evolution of your war potential" Megatron growled some irritation evident in his voice as he didn't see why they were even there anymore.

"Just ahead" The Russian President replied pointing to a spot were a large silk like cloth covered something.

Approaching it Optimus Prime and Megatron noticed that facing opposite to the narrower end of whatever was under the cloth was a really advanced Stealth Jet. Two of the Russian President's Entourage approached the covered object and waited for their President's command to uncover it.

The Russian President waved his hand and the two men whipped off the cloth to show a second plane, the same one as the Stealth Fighter Jet facing it.

Both Optimus and Megatron just looked on confused until the Russian President cried "Пробудить моего старого друга/ _Awaken my old friend!"_

The American President along with both Optimus and Megatron watched as the uncovered Jet suddenly began to transform. The clicking and clanking of several hundred metallic pieces slowly revealed a Transformer only a touch bigger than Megatron, the black armor of the jet giving an ominous appearance to the new bot as it seemed to command respect from the two until he spoke.

"Hello Comrade President" The large mysterious bot said in a heavy Russian accent seemingly to have completely missed the presence of both Megatron and Optimus Prime. "How have you been my friend? How long has it been?"

"Doing very well Comrade and it's been two years my friend" The Russian President replied taking the outstretched finger of the strange bot to shake it. "How do you like the new alternate form?"

"I'm loving it" The bot replied. "Though I'm feeling rather sober, did you bring me any vodka?"

"Sorry my friend not this time" The Russian President replied earning a disappointed look from the large bot. "But I did bring you some friends to meet" The Russian President said pointing a hand towards Optimus Prime and Megatron.

"Really?" The bot asked outloud turning towards the two. The Bot walked forwards and stretched it's hand, "Hello, my name is Akula"

"Akula has been a commander in the Red Army for decades, long before I even became president" The Russian President explained. "He's commander of our Central Air Force at the present time, and has been schooled in many forms of combat, and military strategy."

Megatron seemed a little reluctant to shake the strange bots hand so Optimus started it first. "Hello, I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots"

Megatron approached and shook Akula's hand, "And I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons"

After Akula shook both their hands, the smile quickly disappeared from his face. "I thought I recognized you two, is that war still going on in Cybertron?"

"Which war?" Optimus asked confused that this bot would talk as if he had no idea of the great war that destroyed the planet.

"The one between both your sides" Akula said, referring to both Optimus Prime and Megatron.

Both Optimus Prime and Megaron looked at each other rather confused, sure they were having an unspoken ceasefire at the moment but this bot talked like he knew exceptionally little about the war at all.

"Why is it that you know so little about the war?" Optimus asked.

"Contrary to popular belief my Autobot friend, not every Cybertronian took part in that war" Akula replied.

"Then where were you when the planet burned?" Megatron asked.

Akula only looked at the two in shock quickly realizing what Megatron meant, and quickly explained why they were there on earth. "Cybertron is gone?" Akula asked.

"Don't change the topic, where were you?" Megatron asked reverting to his more demanding and authoritative side.

"Believe it or not I was here on earth" Akula replied glaring at Megatron.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"I left Cybertron with many comrades sometime after the war began. After leaving Cybertron I landed here on earth but in the freezing cold of Russia's Siberia. It was here I remained in stasis for eons until I was unearthed by scientists of the Russian Empire in the late Eighteen Hundreds. Originally they wanted to pick me apart and study me, but due to the First Great War, I remained in stasis and untouched until a new leader, Stalin, had different ideas for me. He didn't want to offline me or tear me apart, he awakened me and struck a deal with me. I would be the secret protector of Russia, in turn they would ensure my survival. And I had been in the service of Russia ever since" Akula answered.

"And you remained here? Cooped up in this Primus forsaken bunker?" Megatron asked sounding rather shocked.

"No, I did get out often, I participated in The Second World War as IS-2 tank" Akula explained. "After the war I helped patrol many different parts of the country as different war machines"

"Akula" The Russian President announced quickly earning the large bots attention. "There has been a new development in the world"

"And what is that Comrade President?" Akula asked.

"While you were in stasis for two years these two had been fighting here on earth" The Russian President began. "That was until almost four days ago"

"And?" Akula said encouraging the President to continue.

"Well, let's just say half a city was burned to the ground, and the injured and dead for all sides" The Russian President continued referring to the Autobots and the Decepitcons. "Are now overflowing"

Akula only looked at the two Cybertronian leaders quizzically as if they were two young children who were about to be scolded by their parent.

"So not only do I find out that Cybertron is destroyed, you're two sides have been fighting for eons, and now you've lost more Cybertronians than we even have alive TODAY from a battle FOUR DAYS AGO, from what? I'm guessing from a battle between you're two sides?" Akula cried throwing accusations at the two.

Optimus and Megatron didn't even need to look at each other to quickly start feeling some shame. From the way Akula put it, you'd think that they should have learned at least after the destruction of Cybertron.

"No" Optimus sighed making Akula drop the serious look, in exchange for a confused one.

"It was not from fighting each other, surprisingly" Megatron added.

"It was from something else" The American President interjected.

"Something else?" Akula asked.

"A large pack of robotic dogs, with several handlers who parade the heads, bodies or the cores of the robots, and humans they kill" The American President explained.

Akula's eyes widened as if to recognize who they were talking about. "The Huntron Clan" Akula whispered.

"The what?" Optimus said.

"The Huntron Clan" Akula repeated this time loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And who are they?" Optimus asked.

"A Clan of Cybertronians that were banished from Cybertron millennia before the war started, mostly for their aggressive nature and their seeming delight in death and destruction" Akula explained.

"And how many of them were there when they were banished?" Optimus asked.

"Not many" Akula answered. "But it won't matter though"

"What do you mean?" Megatron asked demanding an answer.

"The Huntron Clan weren't notorious so much for their destructive tendencies or their control of Cyberdogs" Akula began. "They were mostly notorious for reproducing, kill a few and they'll disappear for a number of cycles, then return with several more in their clan than last time"

"How do you know this?" Megatron asked.

"I didn't have my head buried under the fame in the pits of Kaon, or in the Library" Akula said obviously intending some insult at the two mechs. "But they had not been heard from for millennia before the war, they haven't been heard from for eons since the beginning of the war, why would they show themselves now?"

"That we do not know" Optimus said. "But what we do know is that more will come. We didn't defeat the group that showed up four days ago, they simply left, despite nearly succeeding in killing what remains of our race on this planet"

"Cybertronians were always considered their greatest hunt" Akula sighed. "Very few other races in our known universe is able to match us in physical strength and power"

"Wait a minute" The American President said.

"What?" Akula sighed obviously having little respect for the American President but quickly corrected his tone remembering that despite not liking him, he had to show respect.

"You said that this Huntron Clan is capable of 'Reproducing', I thought you robots had to build others in order to grow, or be zapped by some large mystic object?" The American President asked.

"Indeed the vast majority of our population came from the Allspark, but there are records of Cybertronians actually bonding with each other, successfully creating new Cybertronian life" Optimus explained. "But it wasn't a fond practice as only femme's were capable of not only carrying a new spark, but their bodies were the only ones capable of generating a protoform base for which the new sparkling to inhabit".

"And why wasn't it a fond activity?" The Russian President asked through his heavy Russian accent.

"On Cybertron, femme's weren't common, and since we didn't need femme's to reproduce, bonds between a mech and femme Cybertronian was no different than a bond between two mech Cybertronians, nothing special" Optimus explained.

"So male Cybertronians are capable of bonding? Does that mean they can create new life between them as well?" The American President asked remembering that they said that only Femme Cybertronians were physically capable of generating the protoform base for the new spark to inhabit.

"No" Megatron replied. "bonds between two Mech's aren't capable of creating new sparks, bonds between two Mech's is what's called a Bond Partnership, A bond between a femme, and a mech is considered the same until they try to create new life which is then called Bond Mating"

"Why is there a difference?" The American President asked.

"A Bond is an intimate connection between two Cybertronians, but the reasons were never based on attraction like you humans, as we don't need a member of the opposite sex to reproduce, the Allspark did that for us" Megatron explained. "A Bond between two Cybertronians whether it was a Mech and a Femme, two Mechs, or two Femmes. The purpose was the same, to remain in contact with the other for the sake of supporting the other, whether through work, life or war, the bond enabled the two to sense each other presence, sense the other's feelings of happiness, or dread. This enabled the distressed Bond member to call for support in the case of attack or trouble"

"And during the war, Femmes didn't suddenly start becoming a commodity?" The Russian President asked, though every shot him a quick glare (except Megatron) they quickly remembered that it made sense. When the war started lots of Cybertronians began to die, thus reproducing new Cybertronians would have been a logical concept to winning the war. But the fighting was so intense, and even the Femmes were so interested in participating in the war that consideration for the future population of Cybertron wasn't really thought through.

"We were mostly fighting over control of the Allspark as well since it still existed, and each side was fighting hard to gain control of the planet and end the war we found ourselves thinking little of what happened if the Allspark was lost or if Cybertron was lost" Optimus explained.

"So these Huntrons can reproduce, that should mean that they have quite a fair number of femmes in their ranks, wouldn't it make sense to take them out, and then we can make it more costly for them to attack us?" The American President asked.

"That or they have an Allspark or something like it which enables them to create more Cybertronian life" Optimus answered.

"But you forget human that these Huntrons inhabit several planets beyond your reach, not just one, and have had eons to grow, their numbers are probably well beyond what we can even hope to handle at the present time" Megatron said.

"Not necessarily comrade" Akula said earning everyone's attention. "The Huntron Clan, despite their brutality and lack of concern for life in general, they had what you can call a Code of Conduct".

"Meaning what exactly?" The American President asked.

"Meaning we may still have a chance" Akula began. "The Huntron Clan operate only in small groups, and consider the accomplishment of a hunt to be the earning of Glory"

"Do you mean that they will only send small groups of hunters, and won't attempt to overwhelm us?" Megatron asked a little hopeful, cause if this was the case then it left significant strategic advantages to their side.

"Depending on their definition of small, yes" Akula acknowledged. "It also means that they will only send one group at a time, a second group is to never interfere with the hunt of the first group".

"That may give us an advantage" The Russian President exclaimed. "Without their full might, we may be able to repel them long enough to inflict enough casualties so that they will leave us alone, as we do not possess the ability to attack them on their home turf".

"I cannot allow that" Optimus exclaimed. "While I acknowledge that this is your planet, I cannot condone any human casualties, our presence on this planet is to also guarantee mankind's safety"

"With all due respect comrade Optimus, but do you honestly believe to let a barely functioning, undermanned, and an UNSPOKEN Alliance may I add, of your two sides to be all that stands in the way of our salvation, or destruction?" The Russian President argued.

Optimus couldn't counter that, between the Autobots and the Decepticons they had maybe at most thirty fighting capable Cybertronians some of whom weren't yet fully recovered or still lacking repair to their damaged mesh, or armor. While the scouting party the Huntron Clan sent four days ago consisted of a little over two hundred dogs, and roughly forty handlers, all of whom were lethal in combat, which the hundreds of Cybertronian and human dead would admit to. If even another scouting party was sent, with their current numbers fully healed and ready to go, both the Autobots and the Decepticons would cease to exist, or the damage to the human world would be exponentially increased with even more Cybertronian dead.

"But I do understand that we need to come up with a way to kill them effectively" The Russian President admitted. "Or it will be us losing more than we can afford"

"So what do we do from here?" Optimus asked turning towards the two Presidents.

"For now you will return to your base, and continue to recover the remaining survivors" The American President said. "We" the man said turning to the Russian President. "Will return to the UN meeting tomorrow, to help create a plan for global military co-operation in response to this incursion". The American President said bringing an end to this meeting.

"One last thing" The Russian President said as he turned to Akula who was returning to his old resting spot. "Akula, I want you to go with them"

"WHAT!?" Akula cried. "But Comrade President, I'm a commander of the Russian Air Force, and under your command, what could I possibly be of use to you, being with them?"

"I want to show that Russia is going to commit to this global co-operation, and worry not comrade, Russia isn't letting you go, you will remain a friend and valuable commander to our country" The Russian President reassured.

"But Mr. President" Akula protested.

"The decision is final comrade" The Russian President said. "I'm sure you will be of more use to our new friends than collecting dust here in the bunker, while our forces will have lost a valuable commander, the world has gained a proud warrior".

Akula just looked back at the Russian President some pain of feeling rather rejected in his optics, but knew that he wasn't being dismissed as much as he was being reposted. Optimus and Megatron noticed Akula's pain and quietly noted that being a sign of how loyal he was to the Russian Government, or the Country itself.

"Da, Comrade President, I will do as you command" Akula sighed as he turned to face the two Cybertronian commanders. "So, what happens now?"

_**Back at the Autobots base**_

Rachet received the call for him to open the ground bridge, quickly doing so by punching in the co-ordinates to the Russian base that he was given, every bot functioning including Starscream, Knockout, Shockwave, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, and Smokescreen watched as Optimus and Megatron reappeared from the ground bridge, followed by an unknown Mech.

Rachet only stared in awe at the new bot who was standing only a touch taller than Megatron, his size indicated him having power and strength to rival the two Cybertronian commanders. His black armor adding the two wings attached to the bots back only made the bot look even bigger.

"Everyone, we have a new team member, this is Akula, a Cybertronian who was adopted by the Russian Army has been reassigned to join us" Optimus introduced.

"Oh, and which side will he be siding on?" Starscream asked obviously hoping that he could use Akula to some advantage over Megatron.

"I will be joining no side" Akula replied glaring at the annoying seeker.

"What? But Lord Megatron, he needs to be under someone's command if he is to work with us is he not?" Starscream asked earning a look of silent agreement from all the other bots.

"Akula is a commander for the human country's army, he will not be acting under anyone's command at the present time. But this does raise a question Optimus, this quiet truce we have going, it needs to be formalized with clear lines of command set so that there is no confusion as to who has command of what" Megatron said turning to his rival.

"Agreed" Optimus replied staring back at Megatron. "What do you propose we do?"

Optimus knew that Megatron wouldn't just quietly submit to his command, Megatron's pride wouldn't allow it, and Optimus was no different, doing so when trust is so thin right now would only cause the fragile peace they have to potentially disappear, with any hope of surviving the Huntron Clans assault.

"Obviously I'll take command of my Decepticons, while you will take command of your Autobots, however my concern is the battlefield, there can only be one commander on the battlefield, lest we may start getting in each other's way" Megatron explained.

"Then how do we decide who shall be the Commander for combat operations" Optimus said hearing a clanking sound. Everyone turned to see Akula had dropped something while inspecting it, Akula looked up to see all eyes on him, quickly he folded his hands behind his back and sheepishly began to smile. Rachet only growled at the large mech, while Akula's presence may have been intimidating, Akula was like a curious puppy looking at every other little bit of technology like he had been reunited with long lost toys.

"May I suggest we have the unknown element be in command of combat operations" Megatron said nodding to Akula.

"Wait, what?" Akula gasped. Everyone else had pretty much the same reaction, however Starscream was looking completely thunder struck.

"Absolutley not, I will not listen to anyone that I don't recognize as a leader, and especially someone who's a dog to humans" Starscream cried earning a threatening glare from Akula. "Uh oh" Starscream gasped as Akula lunged at him.

Optimus was a little taken back as well, while he was personally relieved that Megatron hadn't tried to convince everyone that he's the better commander, Optimus wasn't really expecting to suddenly make Akula the head of combat operations. But this was a little too good to be true, Megatron wasn't just one to simply cede command of his followers to someone else, especially someone who didn't answer to him. "What is your game Megatron?" Optimus asked both he and Megatron ignoring Starscreams cry for help as Akula proceeded to beat the slag out of him.

"You wound me with your words Optimus, I'm merely trying to do what's best for everyone here" Megatron said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I find it hard to believe that you're not going to try and somehow manipulate Akula to being in favour of your side" Optimus said.

"OOF!" Starscream was thrown and landed at Optimus's and Megatron's feet. "H-help me please!" Starscream begged the two commanders only for Akula to grab Starscream by the foot and pull him away.

Megatron returned his attention to Optimus "You still know me very well Optimus, however while I admit I don't like handing command to someone who isn't even loyal to me let alone any other Cybertronian, I must admit" Megatron said returning his gaze to Akula who was now sitting on Starscreams back and attempting to pull starscreams arms out of their joints.

"BEG FOR MERCY, I SAID BEG!" Akula cried as he pulled harder on Starscream's arms.

"I think I'm starting to like him" Megatron said watching on with an amused smile as Akula proceeded to abuse Starscream for an apology.

At the back of the Medical Bay Knock leaned over to Rachet and whispered. "I think I'm beginning to like him too".

Rachet only glared at the scene with disgust before replying, "We should stop him before we have another seriously wounded bot on our hands and take up even more resources"

"Agreed" Knockout sighed.

"HEADS UP COMRADES!" Akula cried before he threw Starscream in Knockout's and Rachet's direction.

Knockout and Rachet ducked just in time for Starscream to fly over their heads and landed inthe wall behind them thankfully without hitting any equipment or recovering bots.

"Nevermind what I said before" Megatron sighed. "I've already grown quite fond of him"

"Me too" Knockout said as he and Rachet proceeded to pull Starscream out of the wall.

"Then it's settled, unless there are any other objections" Megatron said as he looked around to all the bots who were paying attention. "Until further notice, Akula shall be in command of Combat Operations" Megatron announced looking back at Akula who was now being held back by Rachet, from beating Starscream even further, who in turn was cowering behind Knockout.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL HAVE YOU BEG LIKE A DOG!" Akula yelled as he fruitlessly tried to wrestle his way past Rachet who was now calling for help in holding Akula back.

_**Chapter End**_

_**Finally I'm done, I know it's not a very developed chapter, but I'm trying to make what I can of it. Other than that, if anyone has any issue with why I made my character a Russian, well I had plenty of stereotypical Russian jokes that I wanted to use, and it seemed to work very well considering Akula is meant to be like the moral bridge between Optimus and Megatron.**_

_**I'm also looking to have anyone else pitch in their OC character if they so choose, I just need a name, a little back story, and much like Akula you can have him/her be a secret part of a country's military, and a general color concept for the character (Please nothing complicated). I'll be keeping this concept of other OC characters open for the next few chapters as I'll undoubtedly be getting more readers as I make this story bigger.**_

_**Other than that PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS, Why? CAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS!**_


	2. Legend of Lt Akalu

Transformers: The New Alliance

**AN: Well here is the second chapter, and as I said before I am open to having people add in their own personal characters. (ie. If you wanted to be a transformer what kind of vehicle would you want to be, of which side would you like your character to lean (Autobot, Decepticon, or Neutral), what general size would you want to be, note nothing much bigger than Megatron(as he is only just a touch larger than Optimus) and I can't have too many of those). Or if you want to have yourself as a human character join in I am going to be bringing back Jack, Raf, and Miko into the story, plus I will have members of every country's military take part (or at least I'll try to) and if you want your character to be a part of any military you can send that as well, you can send your character's bio through the reviews or you can PM me the bio. ENJOY THE STORY.**

Chapter 2: The Legend of Lt. Akalu

It had been two weeks since their visit to the Russian Bunker and gained their new ally, since then every injured transformer have either fully recovered or at least regained consciousness. Akula was accepted as the Combat Operations Commander, Optimus was in charge of morale, and personnel deployment, Megatron was in charge of supplies and engineering. Soundwave and Arcee have woken up but haven't fully recovered yet thanks to the extent of their injuries, but considering their performance in simulation battles they now began to perform together they were fight ready, except there was one problem…Akula

"YOU SUCK YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES OF WARRIORS!" Akula cried obviously frustrated as his Russian accent was coming out even stronger than before.

The simulation battles took place in a small field outside of the Autobot base, every bot participating in these simulation battles had schematics downloaded for stasis guns so that when they shoot each other they will only stun their opponents rather than kill them. However to fully stun an opponent, you needed to get a lethal shot, so it wouldn't do much if you hit an opponent in the arm or leg. While they would lose function of the arm or leg during the match you needed to hit them in the head or the spark in order to be 'killed'.

Megatron and Optimus watched from the top of the Plateau that used to hide the Autobot base, at the sorry display unfolding below them, Akula wasn't a bad leader, but he wasn't a great one either. His tactics always seemed to be lacking as Akula constantly lost ground in each battle, morale of his troops were always low, commands weren't always followed due to the lack of respect to Akula's leadership. Smokescreen, and Bulkhead weren't helping either, they seemed to be testing Akula at every turn, as if they were looking for something, by disobeying orders, and challenging him to punish them.

"I'm beginning to think that this was a bad idea" Optimus sighed as he watched Akula get surrounded as his troops disobeyed orders, fell due to enemy fire, resulting in Akula losing yet again.

"I know, he's lost every simulation battle" Megatron sighed, but continued to watch quizzically as the two sides reset their positions for another simulation, which Akula would undoubtedly lose again.

The number of transformers now totalling a number of 75, the majority of them were Decepticons, while a few Autobot foot soldiers managed to make it to earth after receiving a distress call for help. Even with the offer to Akula in having the majority of fighting capable members, which he refused, still can't even manage to at least take out half of his opponents.

"Even Starscream beat him a number of times" Optimus sighed not baring to watch any further as the next simulation battle started.

Megatron just kept watching, while he did agree that it was sad that Akula was losing the simulations so much losing to Starscream was also a bit of a problem. Starscream was a great tactician but a terrible fighter, and his cowardliness and insecurity had Starscream make several mistakes in past simulations but Akula would still lose almost soundly. Of course despite the amount of losses against Starscream, every time Starscream would try to shove it in Akula's face, Akula would then turn to his seemingly favourite past time beating the slag out of Starscream.

"Think we should start looking for a new Combat Operations Commader?" Optimus asked obviously giving up on Akula despite two weeks of hoping that Akula would drastically improve.

"No" Megatron replied as he watched even more intently as the second simulation was now underway.

"What are you hoping to see Megatron?" Optimus asked. "He's lost every single simulation battle these past two weeks, he's losing the respect of his soldiers. We can't have him as the commander, and we need to come up with another one soon, cause we have no idea when the next assault from the Huntron Clan will appear".

"Akula…Doesn't play by anyone's rules Optimus" Megatron said.

"I know that, but it's causing us to lose" Optimus complained. "Primus, I'd even be happy to have you as the Combat Commander"

"Really now Optimus you're not going to concede to me that easily just because of a lack of success from the neutral party" Megatron teased. Megatron was no stranger to having his subordinates disappoint him, and Megatron hated disappointment, however something was bothering him, something about Akula was bothering him.

Akula never used the same tactics twice in the same battle, order or pattern. He never retreated an inch himself despite other opponents having retreated before when a prolonged battle ensued and they became in danger of being 'captured'. Akula always had his units on the move, and in different combat patterns, and another thing he noticed quite recently about the ending result of all of Akula's losses…He rarely if ever lost a soldier. Plus it was weird to see Soundwave trust Akula so much by always volunteering to join Akula's side when no one else will, which slowly had Arcee doing the same seemingly to see why Soundwave would always choose him.

"Then what do you suggest we do Megatron? We can't have him lead our troops into battle they'll surely be defeated" Optimus exclaimed.

"Give him a bit more time, there's something I want to try and figure out" Megatron said earning a defeated sigh from Optimus.

The Second simulation just ended with yet another loss for Akula, however Akula looked rather pleased with himself, as they continued on with the third, fourth, and fifth simulation, all of which Akula lost again.

All the Cybertronians retired to their bunkers for the night, The Autobots, Akula, Soundwave, Megatron, Starscream, Knock Out and Shockwave would have their barracks in the Darkmount, and the rest would live on the Nemisis.

Bulkhead growled in frustration as he had been on Akula's team 3 of the 5 Simulation battles, and the consistent losses were becoming irritating. "I'm sick of this scrap, why can't we get a new commander, frag it I would even accept Starscream as a commander above him" Bulkhead complained.

"HUSH!" Rachet cried as he rushed over to Bulkhead to shut him up, "Don't say, don't even think it" Rachet growled hoping Starscream didn't hear as to unnecessarily inflate Starscreams ego, while he agreed that Starscream had a better track record than Akula, Rachet disliked Starscream so much that he would accept anyone above Starscream, even Akula.

Arcee just turned to Soundwave as they walked towards the Med Bay, they both still needed to report to the Med Bay as they needed a full check up to ensure that the damage they sustained over two weeks ago was repairing properly.

"So, why do you keep joining Akula's side?" Arcee asked.

Soundwave didn't answer but he seemed to shrug a little obviously not really keen on returning an honest answer. Arcee tried every night they returned to the Med Bay to try and get Soundwave to say something, as if it was suddenly a weird goal of life for her. That and after waking up spending lots of quiet time in the Med Bay with only the silent Decepticon to keep her company, she thought she would go crazy unless she managed to get him talking. While he still won't talk, after a week he will respond to her with physical responses, a pre-recorded audio or a video on his faceplate.

"I don't know why he's still a commander, he's lost every simulation he's been a part of, but I've realized that every time I'm on his side, I get hit a lot less than on the other side" Arcee said softly not really expecting a response.

"Akula, doesn't play by rules" Soundwave answered.

Arcee stared in shock, it was the first time she ever heard Soundwave actually say anything, in fact she was so used to him not talking, that she questioned if he even had a voice. But quickly casting aside her shock to Soundwave's voice she began to ponder what he meant. "What do you mean by rules?" Arcee asked.

"Are you two ready for your check up?" Rachet asked with Knock Out standing next to him.

"Of course" Arcee sighed, she had grown rather tired of these checkups but Rachet said they were necessary so she had to go, what's worse she didn't even get to see if Soundwave would respond to her question, and if he did what he would have said.

_**HOURS LATER**_

The checkup was uneventful as usual, being couped up again in the Med Bay with just Soundwave was another nightmare in Arcee's life, she doesn't know if she just got used to the idea of her only company being a Decepticon, one that doesn't talk no less, or if she's just slowly going insane.

Soundwave seemed to have long since gone into recharge for the night but Arcee couldn't sleep, she was just restless tonight, she had no explanation for it other than what Soundwave said had begun to bother her. "What did he mean by rules?" Arcee asked herself quietly so as to not wake Soundwave, unsure of what to make of it. Ever since she woke up a week ago, she had been either watching or participating in these simulation battles, however she was frequently on the losing side simply because she kept choosing Akula's side, why?, cause she couldn't figure out why Soundwave was so eager to join Akula's side.

Arcee tossed and turned on the berth she was on to try and get comfortable in order to recharge, however not seeing Jack in weeks, and with no proper company at night since she had to spend nights in the Med Bay with Soundwave it was a wonder she hadn't gone postal yet.

"I don't understand what it is your trying to accomplish Megatron" Arcee turned hearing Optimus growl at Megatron. "We could be attacked tomorrow and you're still vouching for Akula's leadership?"

"I have my reasons Optimus" Megatron replied calmly, obviously irritating Optimus Prime even further.

Arcee crawled out of the berth in order to get closer so she could hear better. Ducking and hiding behind some empty stretchers and medical equipment Arcee was probably no further than 30 feet from the two mechs.

"There's something you're not telling me Megatron, what is it?" Optimus said demanding an explanation from the silver tyrant.

"I can't give any significant explanations Optimus, however I know that you're going to be even more distrustful if I don't at least give you an answer. And given our current circumstance, we can't have that" Megatron replied with a sneer.

"Well go on" Optimus said.

"What if I was to tell you I may know who Akula was back on Cybertron" Megatron started.

"And how does that concern his current position in leadership?" Optimus asked.

"As I said before Optimus, Akula doesn't play by our rules, what he's attempting to accomplish in the simulations is very different than what we're expecting of him" Megatron replied.

"Megatron too?" Arcee breathed remembering that was the exact same thing Soundwave had said. This was starting to get interesting, she was beginning to think that Soundwave was just messing with her, but now that Megatron is saying the same thing it gave her more reason to believe that there was something about Akula she hadn't realized yet.

"How can I be sure you're not messing with me Megatron?" Optimus said distrust oozing from his words.

Arcee was wondering the same thing, but this was Megatron, he wasn't one to waste time 'messing' with the Autobots unless it gave him a huge advantage. However they were no longer at war with each other with this current truce, and the Decepticons alone couldn't stand against another wave of the Huntron Clan. So what was so unique about Akula that Megatron was willing to put that mech in charge again and again.

"You haven't noticed anything strange about Akula's performance?" Megatron asked.

"Other than that he keeps losing every simulation battle, not really" Optimus answered.

"What if I was to tell you that Akula in another way was actually winning those simulation battles" Megatron said.

Arcee was a little shocked to hear this, she couldn't make any sense of what Megatron had just said, 'winning in another way', Arcee guessed that Megatron meant that Akula was actually messing with them and losing intentionally in order to be kicked off from the leadership position. She remembers that he never really wanted nor took well to the position, heck the only thing she like most other bots liked about Akula was his daily dose of beating the slag out of Starscream for an apology, for something he did over two weeks ago.

"What do you mean by that?" Optimus asked.

"Haven't you noticed that Akula, on average, loses ten times less of his men in the simulations than everyone he's faced.

"What?" Optimus said raising and eyebrow, that was a rather strange thing to be using as a base of trust in Akula's leadership, and Arcee for one was quick to agree.

"Akula loses ten times less in every battle he's fought" Megatron restated. "I've noticed other things too, he never uses the same tactic twice in a row or in the same pattern, he never retreats, he always, always, has his men moving and fighting"

Optimus only remained quiet as he quickly remembered every battle he watched. He quickly came to the realization that he had been so focused on the outcome of the battles he hadn't realized that Akula was actually employing unique strategies. But there was still one thing that plagued Optimus's mind.

"So he may lose less men, and employs very unique strategies, how does this make you still support his leadership?" Optimus asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Soundwave approached me three days ago" Megatron began.

"So he wasn't just keeping it to himself" Arcee said a little more loudly than she wanted.

"What was that?" Megatron growled.

Arcee quickly covered her mouth realizing that they heard her mumble. She quietly retreated further back into the Med Bay as Optimus and Megatron made their way closer to where Arcee was. Arcee felt trapped she wasn't able to move fast enough to move any were further away from the two big mechs and getting caught.

Arcee suddenly felt two long tentacle like objects wrap around her mouth, upper body, and torso and quickly yet somehow quietly pulled her away out of her hiding spot just as both mechs looked the other way. Arcee felt herself sliding across the floor and deeper into the Med Bay, as she felt herself slowing down she felt the tentacles pick her up and set her down gently on her berth.

"How?" Arcee breathed as she looked to her right she saw Soundwave still lying there, the two tentacles retreating into his chest, and one finger over the spot on his visor where his mouth would be, telling her to stay quiet.

Arcee looked back towards the front of the Med Bay to see the exact same spot she had been only moments ago now being inspected by Megatron. A wave of relief washed over Arcee as she realized that she was safe, now that she was where she was supposed to be instead of sneaking around, and strangely enough it was thanks to Soundwave.

"I guess it's nothing" Optimus said noticing that the next area to inspect had two bots recharging in it, or so he thought.

"What are you two doing up so late?" a voice in a heavy Russian accent said softly behind the two mechs.

Both Optimus and Megatron turned around and saw Akula standing there his face showing that he didn't have a care in the world, he had no extra work to accomplish, and was ready to resume regular activities tomorrow if they still wanted him to.

"We were just discussing what we should do to help prepare for the next Huntron Clan attack" Optimus said quickly.

Megatron said nothing to prevent Akula thinking that something suspicious was up that the two of them were somehow talking about two different things. Akula just looked at the two, Optimus had never been the most graceful liar, but either it was enough, or Akula didn't care enough to dig further.

"Very well, I'm going out for a quick patrol, you two need to recharge" Akula said as he slowly walked down the hall towards the entrance to the hidden base.

Both Optimus and Megatron just looked at each other and left down the hall towards the main hub of the base. Arcee only watched as Akula disappeared down the dimly lit tunnel leading to the outside world.

Arcee sat up to get a better look only to see Soundwave already chasing after the lone Russian bot.

"Wait, hold up" Arcee whispered as she struggled to keep up with Soundwave without making too much noise.

Arcee followed Soundwave down the long hall until they finally reached the outside, peering through the darkness only for Soundwave to barely see the slow walking figure of Akula in the distance. Soundwave led Arcee down a path several meters away from Akula in hopes that he wouldn't see them. Arcee just watched Akula as he seemed to sway his head back and forth scanning the area around him. Akula eventually came to an outcropping of large rocks, while it provided excellent area to hide for Soundwave and Arcee, they had just as difficult a time watching him without giving their position away.

Arcee crawled closer until she managed to find a small partition between the rows of rocks that gave her a fair view of everything that Akula was doing. Akula however just seemed to stand there doing nothing. Acree watched silently as Akula started to flex his arms, and began to cycle through his weapons. First a couple of hand cannons, clawed fingers, and then two wrist blades, Akula then took up a fighting position then began to shadow box with his wrist blades. Soundwave finally found a good positon as well and watched as Akula began to slowly move faster, and more viciously, followed with even more complicated and stylish moves.

Arcee and Soundwave began to notice that Akula was almost turning this into something like an eloquent dance of sorts. Every move he made was with purpose, neither his arms nor legs never swayed from their given commands. Music seemed to begin to play in both Arcee's and Soundwave's heads as Akula continued his performance with his blades, then his fists, then with his plasma cannons, and back again. It was as if a lone warrior was standing against impossible odds, every movement meant to take down a single enemy with a single blow.

Arcee leaned forward to see better only to have her hand slip, and slap the rock below it. Soundwave acted almost immediately grabbing Arcee and leaping back as far away from the position Arcee was in as possible.

Akula immediately flipped around bringing out his plasma cannon and fired in the direction of the sound that Arcee accidentally made and fired a single shot. The blast devastated the rock Arcee was behind and damaged some of the rock behind it. The sound of the blast managed to disguise Arcee and Soundwave's landing so as to not give away their position.

"I know you're there" Akula cried to the darkness. "Both of you, come out"

Arcee gasped, now realizing that Akula knew that both of them were there they weren't sure what to do next.

"Or do I need to flush you both out?" Akula said in a dangerous tone as he readied his plasma cannon again in the exact direction that Arcee and Soundwave were hiding.

Soundwave stood up slowly revealing himself to Akula, Arcee watched for a moment afraid that Akula was going to shoot the moment Soundwave revealed himself, but no shot came.

"And now the second one" Akula sighed.

Arcee quickly stood up dusting herself off, and showed herself to Akula, Akula immediately withdrew his plasma cannon and just stared at the two.

"You know if you just wanted to watch me practice you only needed to ask" Akula sighed in a light tone.

"We, huh, we just saw you leaving and wondered where you were going?" Arcee said trying desperately to come up with an excuse to explain why they were following him. While it wasn't a total lie about their curiosity, their motivation was quite different.

"Nice try" Akula said. "But your hiding something and I want to know what it is"

Arcee gulped, she wasn't sure how to break it to Akula that they were both curious and suspicious of him so they followed him to find out his secrets.

"I may know who you are" Soundwave said earning an interested look from Akula, Arcee however stared at Soundwave considering how blunt and unafraid he was about saying it.

"And, who might I be if not Akula, a commander of the Russian Army?" Akula asked, challenging Soundwave to prove himself right or wrong.

"After seeing your moves, there is only one person you can be" Soundwave said. "Lt. Akalu"

"How do you know that name?" Akula asked. Akula's face immediately turned into a frown upon hearing that name.

'BINGO!' Arcee thought seeing Akula's reaction, that obviously struck a chord, however whether or not that meant that Akula was this Akalu that Soundwave spoke of or not was yet to be seen, however Arcee quickly noticed how close the spelling and pronunciation of Akula and Akalu were.

"Akalu, the deadliest commando in the Cybertronian army before the war, and a lethal strategist" Soundwave said, never being a bot of many words seemed to summarize Akula's legacy in the fewest words possible.

"For a communications officer, and an information gatherer, I'm not surprised you know about that, but how did you know that was me?" Akula asked.

'SO HE IS AKALU!' Arcee mentally screamed.

"Your moves, and fighting style" Soundwave said. "And your simulation strategies"

'Simulation strategies?' Arcee thought going quickly from excited, to confused.

"And what did you notice about my strategies?" Akula asked.

"10 kills to 1 loss average. Constantly gives ground to allow more unit movement. Consistently loses the simulation battles to simulate a shifting of the battlefield, not interested in changing the scoreboard" Soundwave said.

Arcee was dumbfounded, while she did notice that while playing on Akula's side resulted in her moving, A LOT she might add, she also noticed she was getting more simulated kills, but what she didn't notice was that Akula was doing all for the sake of playing his own little game by his own rules. 'So that's what Soundwave meant when he said Akula doesn't play by our rules' Arcee thought.

"I didn't think I was being that obvious" Akula said.

"I have superior analysis skills plus you weren't trying to hide it" Soundwave said.

'What a way to gloat' Arcee thought.

Akula paused for a moment as he attempted to process what Soundwave was saying, but a smile appearing on his face meant that he at least generally understood what Soundwave meant.

"Fair point" Akula sighed.

"But if you're such a great commander before the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, why didn't you join either side?" Arcee asked.

"Not every mech, or femme joined in that war, some did decide to flee in order to not choose a side" Akula answered.

"What!? But how could you not choose a side, the Decepticons, th-they're…" Arcee tried to argue however Akula interrupted.

"I wasn't going to be the arbiter of destruction in a children's squabble" Akula said quickly dropping the Russian accent. As he dropped the Russian accent Arcee began to recall the voice of the bot they once knew as Akalu. Her memories took her back eons where she once heard Akalu speaking, on how to fight for what one believed in and to never alienate others simply because of their views or struggles.

"I-I, I remember you" Arcee said as the memories flooded back to her. "y-you spoke to my school one time, you were speaking on your job and why you did it"

"Ah, so now you remember me" Akula sighed. "What is it you want to say now?"

"H-how is it that you could abandon your own kind?" Arcee said. "You spoke so strongly of defending the peace, and the lives of all Cybertronians yet, when the war broke out you were nowhere to be seen"

"My job was no longer valid when Cybertron literally split in two and began to fight itself" Akula answered turning away.

"BUT I HAD SUCH RESPECT FOR YOU!" Arcee cried. "YOU BETRAYED EVERYONE BY ABANDONING YOUR HOME!"

"Not everyone" Akula sighed, Arcee barely heard what he said but it didn't matter to her anyway she was so riled up she didn't care anymore.

"You could have at least tried to stop it" Arcee cried her voice dying down a little as she quickly began to feel herself overcome with emotion. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"I wouldn't stop it because I alone, or even with hundreds of like-minded bots couldn't stop an entire world from tearing itself apart" Akula said turning his head back to the two Cybertronians. "My job and purpose quickly disappeared when everybody proved that they only wanted war, and thus Lt. Akalu died with the world of Cybertron"

Arcee didn't know how to reply to that, even if she didn't understand what was going through Akula's mind at that time she still couldn't see how that excused him from abandoning both his home world and his identity even if he didn't want to fight what he thought was a pointless war.

"None of this matters anymore" Akula sighed.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked,

"We're fighting the Huntron Clan and we're resuming training tomorrow, you both should go back to recharge" Akula sighed readopting his Russian accent.

"But" Arcee began however Akula interrupted her again.

"I said go back to recharge, there is nothing more to discuss about this, as I said Akalu died eons ago, the only one left is Akula" Akula said sternly his optics conveying a sense of seriousness to the two bots who eventually yielded and turned to leave.

Arcee and Soundwave looked back to see Akula just standing there his back facing them, seemingly in deep thought as he looked up to the stars above. Arcee and Soundwave resumed their trek back to the base, and once they were out of ear shot Akula began to whisper to himself.

"I thought I had left that entire world behind me, and Akalu I was sure was forgotten, disappearing into the pages of history" Akula sighed talking to himself. "Primus, must you torment me with my past life so much?" Akula asked outloud.

_**Back at Base**_

"So that's how it is" Megatron sighed after watching the whole event that transpired between Arcee, Soundwave, and Akula.

"So he's Akalu" Optimus sighed.

"What do you know of Akalu?" Arcee asked.

"He was the most powerful commando in the Cybertronian military, he was also in charge of strategy and the Counsel's safety" Optimus said.

"So he just decided not to join?" Arcee asked.

"He lead a group of bots that didn't want to participate in the war, how many wasn't clear, he always was able to stay a few steps ahead of us, not even Shockwave, nor Arachnid were able to track them down, when I was looking for them" Megatron answered.

"He led others to stay out of the war?" Arcee asked out loud. "Why would he do that?"

"I understand your concern in that it seems like Akalu abandoned his responsibility to Cybertron by not choosing a side, but understand it was his job to keep the peace in Cybertron and having a war break out means that he failed his job, and unwilling to choose a side in a war he failed to prevent he decided that he should leave." Optimus said.

Arcee was convinced enough for now, but that didn't mean she still liked the idea of accepting Akula's decision. Though Soundwave, Megatron, and Optimus didn't seem to be too concerned about Akula's past life choices.

"But now that we know why Akula keeps losing each simulation battle, I have a suggestion for tomorrow's training" Optimus said turning to Megatron.

"And what did you have in mind Optimus?" Megatron asked.

_**The Next Day**_

"GET DOWN!" A Decepticon soldier cried as a stasis blast hit the ground near him sending up a small plume of dust.

Arcee ducked and weaved between rocks returning some stasis shots of her own while failing to hit anything she was forcing the opposing team to stay in their current position.

"_Arcee, take your team east"_ Akula ordered over Arcee's ear piece. While Arcee wasn't over the previous night, she remembered that Akula was her commander and she needed to at least respect his command if nothing else.

"Head East!" Arcee cried to her team as she began to run eastward, her team close behind.

"_Soundwave, Horseshoe formation NOW!"_ Akula called in Soundwave's earpiece.

"_Horseshoe formation NOW!"_ Soundwave repeated the message to his team hiding in the rocks further south of Arcee's team. Soundwave's team quickly got into the indicated formation and waited for further instructions.

"_Shockwave, I need long range fire north of Soundwave's positon" _Akula ordered.

"Roger" Shockwave replied as he began to fire his large cannon ahead of Soundwave's positon.

Bulkhead took cover as large stasis blast came from the south, while he couldn't see how far south, he only knew that meant that the opposing team was much further south than he remembered.

"They're retreating, let's go!" Bulkhead cried as he lead his team south to chase after what he thought was one of the retreating teams.

"BULKHEAD NO!" Ultra Magnus cried as he quickly realized what Bulkhead was heading into.

"_Soundwave Now!"_ Akula cried telling Soundwave to spring the trap now.

Bulkhead immediately found himself surrounded on three sides by Soundwave's team, "That's not good" Bulkhead said as he realized the predicament he was in.

Soundwave's team began to fire on Bulkhead's team, downing several of Bulkhead's team almost immediately.

"BULKHEAD I SAID FALLBACK!" Ultra Magnus cried again trying to get Bulkhead to fall back.

"Not good" Blukhead said as every last member of his team was taken down except him. Bulkhead turned and ran, but was closely pursued by Soundwave's group.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Ultra Magnus cried as he and his team layed down covering fire for Bulkhead.

Bulkhead was only several meters from the sheltered rocks when one of Soundwave's blasts hit Bulkhead square in the back of the head, and he was frozen in stasis.

"NO!" Ultra Magnus cried as he retreated his head behind a rock, "That idiot" Ultra Magnus sighed.

From far off Starscream was watching the entire outcome, only he was beginning to feel the slow creeping effect of defeat close in, he had taken out so few of the opposing teams and was no were near taking Akula so as to win the match. So far he had lost a few men here and there, but now he just lost Bulkhead and his entire team, at least Ultra Magnus was in the way so Akula didn't just charge forward.

"This is going to be trouble" Starscream sighed. Soundwave was facing off against Ultra Magnus and were trading shots back and forth now. "Let's see, Knockout and Rachet are both medics and not the greatest of fighters though Knockout is a better fighter than Rachet, so they won't be very active, plus Knockout is guarding my position here so he can't move but Rachet's can. Soundwave is still preoccupied with Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead is down for the count, and Arcee's team has disappeared. Shockwave is acting as long range support for Akula's team so he's not going anywhere anytime soon. Bumble Bee is guarding my western flank, and Wheeljack is guarding my eastern flank. That leaves three of Akula's teams available while it only leaves me two to work with, but we're holding a defensive position, I can't be careless about what I do next."

Akula however already knew what he was doing, in fact he knew since the very beginning, Starscream was falling into his trap quite nicely. "Rachet, go with comrade Arcee and attack their western flank"

"_Got it"_ Rachet replied to Akula's command.

"_Will do"_ Arcee replied.

"Comrade Smokescreen, I need you to put pressure on Ultra Magnus and Starscreams eastern flank, can you do?" Akula asked knowing that this was a big task, but after getting to know Smokescreen's character he knew that if anyone was up for it, it would be Smokescreen.

"_Got it" _Smokescreen replied obviously not really sure what he thought of following Akula's command, however Optimus said to listen to him at least this once so Smokescreened listened.

"Soon it will be my turn to join the fray" Akula said, joining was risky cause if he was hit then it was game over for his team, but however Akula liked playing risky games, heck one of his favourite games aside from beating the ever living slag out of Starscream was Russian Roulette, something about the concept of 'all or nothing' just got his energon flowing. But even if he didn't like gambling, he knew that with roughly the same forces even if he did just take out Bulkhead, Rachet and Arcee were only close to comparing to Bulkhead so taking him out only gave him a slight advantage, he would need to come out himself to add extra pressure on Starscream and make him truly desperate.

Arcee and Rachet found Bumble Bee and began to open fire on Bumble Bee's positon, Bumble Bee responded by firing back, and hiding behind several rocks with the rest of his team.

Wheeljack found himself coming under fire from part of Smokescreen's group and then Smokescreen himself. Returning fire and slowly trying to make his way towards Smokescreen in order to take the young soldier out. Wheeljack had only just gotten used to working with the entire team, but knowing that he alone would never be able to do anything against the Huntron Clan he needed to adjust quickly.

Akula saw Smokescreen and Wheeljack getting ever closer with each other, but with only half his team and him to face Wheeljack and his team Smokescreen wouldn't last long. But thankfully Soundwave was almost done with Ultra Magnus's team.

"Comrade Soundwave, I'll take out Ultra Magnus, take what's left of your team and Smokescreen's team and surround Wheeljack" Akula ordered.

"_Going"_ Smokescreen replied as he quickly relayed the message to his team, and his team began to move towards Smokescreen and Wheeljack.

"Where do you think you're going!" Ultra Magnus cried as he saw Soundwave and his team start heading east towards Wheeljack's location.

"Oh no you don't" Ultra Magnus said as he tried to chase after them only for a stasis shot to fly past him and nail one of his team members.

"Why chase after the peons when you can fight me comrade?" Akula called taunting the large Mech.

'He's taking a huge risk by coming out himself' Ultra Magnus thought. 'But if I take him out now, I'll win the match'

Akula quickly retreated behind some rocks as he then radioed Shockwave. "Comrade Shockwave engage Starscream"

"Roger" Shockwave replied as he fired a number of shots in Starscreams direction.

Starscream was watching every one of his units come under pressure then he saw the pink stasis shots from Shockwave's cannon headed right for him. "WHAT!?" Starscream cried as he ducked and dived to avoid being hit by the stasis shots.

While it wasn't against the rules to aim for the opposing teams commander at any point in the game, there were so many obstacles down low, and the huge potential for return fire from being higher up it wouldn't have done anything, except having Soundwave take out Bulkhead's team, and whittle down Ultra Magnus's team who are now solely focused on Akula meant that Shockwave could fire with little to no repercussions.

"GAH! Starscream to Knockout, go out there and take out Shockwave!" Starscream cried.

"_Very well commander"_ Knockout replied as he advanced to reinforce Ultra Magnus's group and hopefully stop Shockwave from firing on their commander.

Akula could tell his plan was working cause Shockwave notified him that Kockout's group was on their way there. "Then come and reinforce my position comrade, I will need it" Akula said as he ducked from another stasis shot from one of Ultra Magnus's remaining two team mates. Shockwave quickly left his sniping position and rushed to help Akula as quickly as possible.

"Comrade Arcee, detach from you're group and hunt down Starscream, he's wide open now" Akula called over his earpiece to the two wheeled femme.

"_With pleasure" _Arcee replied as she broke off from both her and Rachet's group and proceeded to try and hunt down Starscream.

"Comrade Soundwave it's almost done, how far are you from completely defeating Wheeljack's team?" Akula asked.

"…_Almost done"_ Soundwave replied by relaying part of Akula's message back to him.

"Excellent comrade, I need you to break off and help Arcee take out Starscream" Akula ordered.

"_I can take him on myself" _Arcee argued over the radio.

"That may be comrade Arcee, but let's not take any chances Starscream is a coward, but he's no fool, Soundwave reinforce her" Akula ordered again.

Wheeljack noticed that Soundwave broke off alone and began to head towards Starscream's position. "I never thought I'd be worried for that slagging seeker" Wheeljack said as he attempted to chase after Soundwave only for a shot from Smokescreen to stop Wheeljack from leaving his position.

Starscream slowly edged himself out of his hiding place, Shockwave had stopped firing, but Starscream couldn't be too careful. After all first simulation battle in the day and he was strategically being pushed around, he lost Bulkhead's team within a matter of minutes and got fired on less than ten minutes later, and Akula was still controlling the tide of the battle. Every move Akula made was forcing Starscream's hand, or forcing him to be unable to move at all.

"This is getting out of hand, I need to retreat myself or I may be subject to direct attack soon" Starscream sighed.

"TO LATE FOR THAT!" A familiar female voice cried as Starscream looked to his side to see Arcee charging after him.

Starscream gasped as he transformed his hand into a stasis blaster and fired at Arcee who ducked for cover. Starscream began to retreat further back as no one was allowed to transform, he ducked into a small outcropping of rocks cause he knew that on foot he would never outrun the femme.

Arcee jumped out of her hiding place and fired at Starscream, however with little cover between her and Starscream, and not being allowed to transform left her with little options other than to shoot it out with Starscream.

Starscream knew he had the upper hand, he had much better cover than Arcee did at least for the moment, but if he could get a good shot in he could take her out and make a run for it.

Arcee ducked deeper behind the rock she was hiding by because Starscream seemed intent on destroying the rock with stasis blasts. Arcee crouched and dived barely making it to new cover before her old cover was destroyed.

Starscream resumed his attacks, with Arcee returning a couple of shots of her own. Arcee whipped out of cover to fire a couple at Starscream, but Starscream hit her arm before she could fire paralyzing it.

"Gotcha" Starscream said as he readied another shot.

Clank!

Starscream felt something tap the back of his head. Starscream turned slowly only to find himself staring down the barrel of Soundwave's stasis cannon.

"Uh" Starscream sighed knowing that there was no getting out of this unless he surrendered. Starscream looked back to see Arcee approaching him with her second stasis gun out and trained on him. Starscream dropped his head in defeat, "I surrender" he sighed.

_**A few minutes later**_

After everyone got word that Starscream had surrendered Akula rushed over to find Starscream still surrounded by Soundwave and Arcee, although Arcee still had her stasis gun trained on him.

"Comrade Arcee, what are you doing? The simulation is over" Akula asked.

"I'm considering still shooting him" Arcee said through gritted teeth, while she had no intent on killing him, but she still had a bone to pick with him for killing Cliffjumper.

"Ah but comrade Arcee, torturing him is my job" Akula sighed.

"What!? I lost the match and you're still going to beat the slag out of me?" Starscream cried in horror.

"I'm seriously considering it, you still never apologized for calling me a dog since we first met" Akula said in a dangerous tone.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, just don't please crush me!" Starscream cried desperate as to not get another sound beating.

"No, it's been too long and you also bragged about beating me so many times in the past" Akula said with a mischievous look on his face.

"B-b-but I surrendered, you are obviously my better, and I said I was sorry" Starscream argued.

"Not good enough, you need to beg" Akula answered his mischievous grin growing wider.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Starscream asked sounding rather hopeful.

"DID I STUTTER OR SOMETHING, BARK LIKE A DOG YOU HIGH-HEELED PANSY!" Akula yelled earning a squeal of terror from Starscream.

Meanwhile on the top of the Autobot base Megatron looked over to Optimus who both were listening to the entire conversation over the radio and said. "Yup I like him"

"Me too" Optimus replied with a smile growing on his face. Akula had just soundly defeated Starscream within 12 minutes and is also getting him to recant all his declarations of success.

_**Meanwhile out on a distant planet between Earth and Cybertron**_

"_This is a message from Optimus Prime, the war is on hold, Autobots and Decepticons need to come to Earth, there is a new threat to us and we need everyone we can get" _A recorded voice message played in a small parked ship with two bots onboard.

"Chromia did you hear that?" A small femme bot asked the one she called Chromia.

"I did, does that mean Arcee survived Elita?" Chromia asked.

"It's possible, but what does he mean that the war is on hold?" Elita asked.

"No idea but it's definitely Optimus's voice, we should go there and ask him" Chromia answered.

"I guess but it'll be a while before we get there" Elita replied, "Do you think we'll be attacked along the way?"

"I hope not" Chromia answered as she and her sister Elita took their spots in the cockpit and began to bring the ship alive and into orbit. "We have a number of bots in stasis that need medical attention" Chromia said glancing back at a couple of pods were two bots remained in stasis due to injury.

"Let's go" Elita said as she shifted a lever and the ship shot forward and into space towards earth.

_**Meanwhile on a distant planet past Earth**_

The heads of the Huntron Clan was gathering together to discuss what to do next for the up coming hunt. Twelve of them gathered in a dark stone room and began to discuss who to send.

"So who should we send?" A tall femme asked.

"I was thinking of sending Dorgon, he's been itching to hunt something recently" A broad shouldered mech replied.

"No we need to send someone inexperienced, we're giving too many opportunities to the experienced leaving little to the inexperienced" A second mech argued.

"Then we should send Varax, he's young and inexperienced" A third mech said earning a bunch of chatterings from the remaining bots.

"We should send more than one" A second femme bot added. "With other Cybertronians on that planet it will be extra dangerous for them"

"Very well we shall send Varax with a small team of chosen hunters and they shall be enough to handle the Cybertronians" the third mech agreed.

"Are we all in agreement?" A mech sitting at the head of the group asked outloud. With no voices of disapproval the leader smiled in excitement. "Very well then, everyone chose a young inexperienced hunter and we'll send them with their cyber dogs to hunt".

**End Chapter**

**OK finally done, I had a little trouble getting this started as it didn't quite flow like I had wanted it to, but it was difficult to get all that I wanted to get in to fit properly. Anyway, I'm still taking any possible bios from anyone who has a transformer character that they would like to have added. Just send me their vehicle form or animal form if you want a predacon, the general color schematic of their body and vehicle, their size but remember I don't want anyone bigger than Megatron at this point right now, and send me their ideological affiliations whether they be Autobot, Decepticon, or Neutral. Note again that I may have more neutral bots joining in the future who are more familiar with Akula than either the Autobots or Decepticons but I haven't worked out the details yet. **

**Other than that PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS! But no flaming please.**


	3. The Lone Wolf

Transformers: The New Alliance

**Author's note: Ok I got my first bio from** **toalorikan626 : Wildstrike, I hope I do this right and can write the character properly, I know that this story isn't flowing like I want it too but I'm going to hopefully fix that by taking this story a little more slowly, and I don't mean in action, I mean in writing the story. And also I'm bringing in a few more experienced hunters into the picture cause just throwing inexperienced and less than impressive fighters to combat Akula and any equally capable cybertronian fighters would just make the story dull.**

Chapter 3: The Lone Wolf

Out not far from Earth's orbit a ship flew closer to the planet's atmosphere, on board a lone bot staring half in recharge as he had been in stasis for a long time to preserve what limited Energon he had. A tall dinobot in the form of a Utah Raptor stood at the controls carefully guiding the ship closer to Earth, the message he had recently received at the fore front of his mind.

"_This is Optimus Prime, the war is on hold,_ _we are facing a new threat, we need everyone we can get, head to Earth" _the message played repeatedly in the bots mind trying to hold onto every bit of motivation he had to get to Earth.

"Almost there" the bot said quietly.

As the bot began to navigate the ship into Earth's orbit, he noticed off in the distance there was a second ship entering Earth's atmosphere.

"And who could they be?" the bot wondered to himself. He knew that it didn't matter who they were as he couldn't do anything in his ship from here he needed to get to Earth first and find the Autobots, and the Decepticons first then he could do something about the second ship if need be.

_**Meanwhile on Earth**_

Rachet stood at the computer console inputting some information in an attempt to write a new program, but since they were still using human technology in their computers it wasn't proving to be as easy as he had hoped.

"GAH! Primus knows I could write a new program in minutes if I was using a computer from Cybertron, but why did I have to get stuck with this backwards junk from here on Earth." Rachet complained to himself wary of raising his voice too high so as to not wake the entire base, most of who were in recharge right now. Mostly Akula's team who were literally recharging everywhere from celebrating Akula's decisive win over Starscream.

Not to mention Akula finally got a shipment of vodka from the Russian government. And let's just say that Rachet was thoroughly amazed that Vodka could have such an impact on Cybertronians, heck even Arcee got drunk, and while Rachet will never dig those memories of Arcee drunk up again, he had to admit it was entertaining even if momentarily.

"Why do I torment myself with this?" Rachet asked himself, "If Raf were here he could correct it so that this new program could be compatible to this computer, but he's still back home with his family, and we're not to make contact with them just yet, Primus this is so frustrating" Rachet growled.

Suddenly an alarm sounded on the computer drawing Rachet's attention to the radar network that the computer was hooked into, and what he saw surprised him. Two ships were entering Earth's orbit intent on landing.

"Primus" Rachet gasped as he recognized the signals, one belonged to Elita-One and her team. The second was a Decepticon ship. "OPTIMUS!"

**Meanwhile out in space**

The lone bot quickly sat in his chair as his ship was now entering earth's atmosphere, knowing that this was going to be a rough landing he buckled in, his ship was low on energon and so was he, but that did little to quash the feeling of relief washing over the lone bot, he had finally made it to earth.

**Meanwhile in Elita-One's ship**

"Hold on tight sis, this is going to be rough!" Elita called to her sister above the alarm and the whining of the ship as it began to descend into earth's atmosphere.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about the ones in stasis in the back" Chromia cried back attempting to not get knocked out of her seat from the ships rocking.

"Impact in 5..4..3..2..1 (BOOM!)" Elita counted as their ship came to a screeching halt.

Elita sat up, turning to her right she noticed that Chromia was also still in her seat although a little more shaken from the rough landing. "You ok sis?"

"All my systems are functioning properly, and my helm is still on my shoulders, I'm good" Chromia replied.

"How about our stasis induced passengers?" Elita asked.

"The computer says they're still online" Chromia answered.

"Good, now to find Optimus and the others" Elita sighed.

"No need, they found us" Chromia said as she pointed out the windshield of their ship to see several vehicles and planes approaching.

"Are those Decepticons!?" Chromia cried recognizing the purple color of some of the vehicles.

"Relax sister" Elita sighed.

"What!?" Chromia cried.

"The war is on hold remember?" Elita began. "Besides I think I see Rachet leading them" Elita said pointing to an ambulance vehicle leading the group.

"And look, I think I see Arcee!" Chromia cried as she spotted a small blue motorcycle near the ambulance.

Both femmes jumped from their seats and raced for the door to finally meet their sister whom they have been separated since shortly after leaving Cybertron.

"CHROMIA! ELITA!" Arcee cried as she got closer to her two sisters.

"ARCEE!" Both Elita and Chromia cried as they ran out of the ship only to have Arcee transform and jump into the two of her sisters pulling them into a great big hug.

Rachet transformed and stood watching the three sisters reunited after many years, he smiled as he watched them struggle to untangle themselves from Arcee jumping on them.

Arcee, Elita, and Chromia began to fire questions and answers back and forth in quick succession, to the point they were almost overlapping questions with answers.

"Welcome to Earth Elita, Chromia" Rachet sighed deciding it was time to end the game of 1000 questions.

"Hello Rachet" Elita said as she and Chromia turned to the medic.

"Where's Optimus?" Chromia asked.

"He's back at base with Lord Megatron" Starscream answered as he stepped forward, more interested in ending the conversation in as few words as possible so he could get back to base and relax, Akula wasn't less forgiving in their daily routine of beating the slag out of Starscream after Akula's victory, especially when Akula was drunk on vodka.

"What!?" Chromia cried.

"What is Optimus doing at the same base as Megatron?" Elita asked.

"And why are you traveling with Decepticons!" Chromia cried remembering that Rachet and Arcee were accompanied by several Decepticons here.

"Didn't you receive the message? The war is on hold" Arcee explained.

"Yeah, but it said nothing about joining them!" Elita cried pointing an accusing finger at Starscream and the other Decepticons.

"There were…Unique circumstances" Rachet sighed.

Chromia and Elita sighed as they realized they weren't going to get a full explanation here, so decided to wait and get it from Optimus.

"So who commands everyone now? Or does Megatron still command the Decepticons, and Optimus command the Autobots?" Elita asked.

"Megatron and Optimus are in charge of different things while we are working together but, neither command combat operations" Rachet explained.

"Then who commands us when we're in the field? A Decepticon or Autobot?" Chromia asked.

"You'll be happy to hear that the commander for combat operations is not a Decepticon, but he's not an Autobot either" Rachet answered.

"Then who?" Chromia asked.

"Some slag minded neutral named Akula" Starscream growled.

"That's Commander Akula to you Starscream! And he's not that bad, though he's a little rough around the edges" Arcee said first snapping at Starscream, then turned to her sisters to explain Akula better.

"So why is it that Starscream hates him so much?" Elita asked sensing the obvious hostility against Akula emanating from Starscream.

"Akula proved himself to be the better commander above Starscream, and constantly beats the slag out of Starscream every day cause Starscream insulted him the first time they met, and Akula doesn't quite let it go" Arcee explained with a slight giggle.

"I'll say, I've apologized several times, and he still doesn't let it go!" Starscream cried in mental agony now that everyone was giggling at his misfortune.

"I think I'm gonna like this Akula" Elita managed to say through her suppressed giggling.

"Me too" Chromia said making significantly less effort to hold back her laughing.

Rachet was a little surprised to hear Arcee defend and verbally express respect towards Akula, though Rachet had less concern of how to respect Akula because he wasn't going to be on the field anyway, it was surprising to see Arcee defend another commander that wasn't Optimus.

"Is there anyone else onboard?" Rachet asked.

"There are a couple others, however they're in stasis, and I don't think it'll be a good idea to wake them for now, they seemed to have been in stasis for a long time due to injury or other means" Elita explained.

"No problem we can take them in their stasis pods" Rachet said as he beckoned several of the Decepticons to follow him into the ship.

"Well, shall I introduce you to our base?" Arcee asked her two sisters as Rachet and several others disappeared inside the damaged ship.

**Meanwhile on the lone bots ship**

The lone bot got the shorter end of the stick as far as condition of the ship is concerned. His ship and all the equipement was battered or loosened from the violent shaking of his rough landing. Computers sparked and loose equipement was strewn about the entire ship as if a tornado had gone through it.

"Well time to leave" the bot sighed as he got up slowly and made for the ship door. The bot managed to make his way to the door and with some struggle forced the door open.

Walking out of the ship for the first time in many years in his travel around the galaxy he noticed that he was in the middle of a large forest where he could barely see further than 50 feet ahead of him since the foliage was so thick. However since it had been several minutes since his ship had landed, he noticed that several animals had gathered to his ship in curiosity.

"I'm gonna need a new form to use while on this planet" the bot sighed. He spotted a large wolf and decided that that would be the form he would use. Starting up his scanners he scanned the wolf who quickly scurried off into the woodlands startled by the lone bot's scanners.

The lone bot quickly adapted his programming and managed transform into a large metallic wolf, since he wasn't much bigger than Rachet he couldn't properly emulate the actual size of a wolf but his guise would make it easier for him to transverse the terrain and disturb the wild life a lot less than being a large metallic dinosaur which he was up until this point.

"Well that wasn't too hard I guess" The bot sighed.

"I'll say" a voice echoed from behind him.

The metal wolf whipped around in surprise as he hadn't noticed that there was someone watching him, he was usually much more self-aware than this, that or the entity behind him was much better than usual.

The lone mech saw Akula standing in the tree line not too far away with Soundwave behind him, while the mech wasn't sure what to expect, he noticed that Akula wasn't in anyway expressing any feeling of being threatened or acting aggressive, though Soundwave seemed to be more on guard. Akula standing almost 2 heads taller than the lone bot made the lone bot recognize that in a fight against this larger mech would likely result in his defeat if not his off lining. But the lone bot wasn't here for a fight which meant that a fight was in neither party's interest as far as either of them knew.

"What's your name comrade?" Akula asked. The lone bot hesitated for a second from surprise at Akula's Russian accent.

The lone bot transformed into his normal form and stood tall to face Akula. "My name is Wildstrike" the bot introduced himself.

"Well then comrade Wildstrike, I noticed you're not a Decepticon, yet you fly a Decepticon ship, in fact I don't see any markings on you to signify any loyalty" Akula noted out loud.

"I wasn't part of the war" Wildstrike answered, "I took no affiliation to either side in the war, and as for the ship, it belonged to a Decepticon scientist".

"And which scientist would that be?" Akula asked.

"Shockwave I believe" Wildstrike answered earning a look of interest from Soundwave, but with a lack of a visible face it wasn't easy to tell.

"If you weren't part of the war, what is it you are doing on this planet?" Akula asked.

"I received the message about the war being on hold, and that there was someone hunting the remaining Cybertronians, I decided that while I wasn't part of the war I at least could try to help prevent our extinction" Wildstrike replied.

"A noble cause to be sure" Akula said with a smile. "What is it you specialize in comrade?"

"I'm great for scouting, and I'm also good at moving around undetected" Wildstrike said. "That's one reason why I was able to stay out of the war".

"All excellent qualities, and how are you for working with others" Akula asked walking forward towards Wildstrike.

Wildstrike took a couple steps back as Akula approached but in the end allowed Akula to get a little bit closer. "I'm…not really a team player, I usually like to work alone" Wildstrike answered.

Akula sensed a tiny lack of trust, not so much out of hostility but out of pain, while Akula could only guess what that pain was from, he didn't care to dig any further than that. "Very well comrade, one last question. Do you have any issue being in command of a group?"

"Not necessarily, but as I said I don't usually work well with others" Wildstrike answered.

"Excellent, I think you will fit right in. Let's head back to base so I can introduce you" Akula said as he turned around.  
Wait! I don't remember hearing about you in the war, who are you?" Wildstrike asked.

"Ah, where are my manners, my name is Akula, and I'm the Combat Operations Commader of this little alliance going on, at least for the moment" Akula answered.

"I still don't remember hearing about you in the war, why is that?" Wildstrike asked.

"Much like you comrade, I didn't participate in the war, in fact I helped many other bots stay out of the war, a difficult task to say the least, but enough about that, any other questions?" Akula answered, ready for another round of questions.

"Yeah, what does 'comrade' mean?" Wildstrike asked. "Cause you've called me that several times, but I can only guess what it means"

Akula paused for a moment and thought about it. "Hm, in simplest terms, it basically means 'brother in arms' I gues" Akula answered with his usual cheery smile.

"Ok, by the way is…um, Bumble Bee still alive?" Wildstrike asked.

"Why yes he is, and he's currently at base, would you like to meet him?" Akula asked.

A wave of relief and excitement washed over Wildstrike as he heard that answer. "Why yes I would"

"Excellent, Soundwave call for a ground bridge would you please". Akula asked the silent mech standing behind him. "Oh and is there anyone else still on board?" Akula asked Wildstrike.

"No, I was the only one on board" Wildstrike answered.

Shortly after the familiar green portal of the ground bridge opened up and all three bots left the woodlands and returned to the Autobot base.

As the three bots walked through the portal they were greeted with a scene of three femme bots including Arcee chatting away like there was no tomorrow, followed by happy greetings from all the other Autobots to their long lost friends Chromia and Elita-One.

"Well here is the base, and I-wait what are you doing?" Akula asked as he felt Wildstrike huddle behind him, his head peering out from Akula's back staring down the three femme transformers, who were completely oblivious to Wildstrike's reaction to their presence.

"Don't tell, you're shy?" Akula asked both amused and curious.

"No, not so much shy, as more…feeling out of place" Wildstrike answered.

"Riiigghht" Akula sighed not entirely sure to believe him but decided to roll with it. "Everyone, this is Wildstrike" Akula announced to everyone introducing the mech still somewhat hiding behind Akula his gazed still fixed on the three femmes.

"Hello Wildstrike, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots" Optimus introduced himself stepping forward to meet the new mech.

Wildstrike's attention was immediately diverted from the three femmes and stepped out from behind Akula to meet the famous leader of the Autobots. After shaking Optimus's hand, Megatron stepped forward.

"And I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons" Megatron said as he reached out his hand as well to Wildstrike, which Wildstrike took a moment longer to return the gesture than with Optimus but it didn't seem to bother the large warlord.

"I am Arcee" Arcee said stepping forward to greet the new bot only to have Wildstrike dash and hide behind Megatron.

"Um, was it something I said?" Arcee asked a little shocked at the reaction.

"N-no, it wasn't, I'm just…um" Wildstrike said quickly trying to come up with a response.

Akula quickly catching onto Wildstrike's awkward moment decided to try and step in. "He's just a little uncomforatble around femmes" Akula explained, that obviously being the truth, but in the simplest explanation possible. "By the way where's Bumble Bee, he's got a fan waiting for him"

"Huh?" Wildstrike let out a gasp as Akula just saved him from an awkward moment with the femme bots, only to tease him with announcing his admiration of Bumble Bee.

Bumble Bee beeped in excitement at hearing of Wildstrike's interest in him, the yellow scout dash forward to get behind Megatron who was looking super uncomfortable at this point.

"Beep boop beep beep boop" Bumble Bee beeped away.

"Why y-yes I am, a fan, mostly for your efforts and honor you displayed at the battle of Tyger Pax" Wildstrike said.

"Beep Boop/_Aw shucks_" Bumble Bee blushed at the praise.

Arcee feeling a little rejected turned to Soundwave who walked up to her. "Was it really something I said?" Arcee asked to the silent mech. Soundwave just stared back for a moment as Chromia and Elita-One stared at him with apparent distrust.

"_No, not so much shy, as more…feeling out of place"_ Soundwave played Wildstrike's first response to Akula for the three femmes.

"Aw, he's shy how cute" Arcee said turning her gaze to Wildstrike who in turned felt a shiver run down his spine.

**Meanwhile out in the desert of Navada**

A large Space bridge opened and fifteen bots walked through the bridge, three larger mechs, and ten smaller mechs and two femmes accompanied by roughly a hundred cyberdogs.

"Well here we are, what is the first thing we should do Varax?" one of the larger mech's asked obviously testing the leader of the smaller bots.

"If I remember correctly we need to establish a shelter, and get a feel of our new hunting grounds" the mech called Varax replied.

"Very good, well this hunt is for you young ones, we're only here to give you advice, so get too it" the second large mech instructed and the twelve younger bots along with their cyber dogs split up to search for a proper shelter and scout the grounds.

"Do you think they'll do alright Telese?" The first large mech asked the second.

"I don't know Pilra, they're young and going up against a young, but inventive species, and facing off against experienced warriors, including that filth Optimus Prime, and that delusional Megatron, who have no doubt received extra back up by this point" The mech called Telese replied.

"But from our scouts reports only a handful of other bots that can match Optimus and Megatron are still left and are still in space, as far as the Autobots and Decepticons are concerned, after all their constant fighting makes them rather easy to track" the third mech added.

"Very true Palax but regardless of what help they did manage to gain, their numbers should be few and far in between since our first scouting party mauled the majority of the bots that resided on this planet" Telese replied.

"I personally would like to take that Optimus's head, he will make a very satisfying trophy" Pilra said pulling out a rather crude looking knife and holding it to the sky as if he was making a declaration to the world.

"Then I get dibs on Megatron's spark" Palax said forming his right arm into a long range plasma cannon.

"Don't forget that this is the youngsters hunt, we won't intervene except to save them, we can't afford to just start losing youngsters, it would reflect shamefully on us as hunters if we just let our young bots die especially when our former sparking slaves have long since offlined" Telese sighed. "Which means we need to take any femmes we find alive cause they will be good for our clan to help reproduce more sparklings, and prevent the Autobots and Decepticons from doing the same thing in order to combat us"

"This is the first time in eons that we have hunted other Cybertronians, and the first time were we have the upper hand against them, their constant fighting has weakened them and their likeminded fools to the point where we can hunt them at our leisure" Palax sighed happily. "And with thousands of other Huntron Clan memebers and contacts with several bounty hunters roaming space we aren't short on military strength but we are hunters, and we will live by our code".

"Doesn't sound like much fun" Pilra sighed obviously wanting to get in on the action, but their clans elders wanted to give the young their chance to hunt instead of just offering only the experienced and strong the hunting opportunities.

"Do you think they know we are here yet?" Palax asked.

"Oh trust me, they know we're here" Telese replied.

**Back at the autobot base**

"Oh Primus" Rachet gasped as he stared on the computer to see that a space bridge had opened and he was reading several groups of spark signs numbering a little over a hundred. No doubt the majority of them were cyberdogs but that did little to ease Rachet's worry. "They've finally come"

**Chapter end**

**Author's Note: Alright the third chapter is finally out and next chapter the first battle against the Huntron clan, and I will be bringing Jack, Raf, and Miko back into the picture next chapter. Again Wildstrike is toalorikan626's OC. Anyone else who has an OC whether they be a transformer or a human is more than welcome to send their bio and I'll see if I can add them into the story. For the moment I am looking for two more transformer bios, preferably a femme if possible but beyond that hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be looking forward to your reviews CAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS.**


End file.
